-Meetings-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Saruhiko se entera gracias a sus superiores que Misaki no solo ha sido atacado, si no que ahora está en coma... ¿Pero qué pasara cuándo el castaño despierte? ¿Cambiará su relación de "Odio" mutuo cuando traten de averiguar quién atacó a Misaki juntos? [SaruMi.] [Yaoi.]
1. Encuentros

**_Pairing:_** _Saruhiko x Misaki. _[SaruMi]

_**Rated:**_ _Por ahora T, futuramente puede que sea M. (?)_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi, probablemente Lemon, puede que algo de gore (?), quizás un poco OoC [Aunque procuraré que no. uwu]_

_**Disclaimer: K **__le pertenece a __**GORA**_

**N.A: ** _Hola. :33 Para empezar, soy super nueva en esto. xD Así que no me maten, plz. (?) Es mi primer SaruMi y también la primera historia que publico en FF, que siga o no depende de lo que digáis. xD No séais muy crueles, pero acepto críticas, comentarios amorosos (?) y ideas. 3_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

"BlaBla..." **-** _Diálogo normal de personajes._

_"BlaBlaBla..." _**- **_Pensamientos, en este caso, todos son de Saru._

Blabla **-** _Narración normal._

* * *

"Joder…"

No sabía ni que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero lo que si sabía es que pronto llegaría al hospital, el hospital donde ahora estaba lo único que a él le había importado en su vida, lo único que lo mantenía con una razón para seguir, lo único que no odiaba, lo único que amaba… Todo eso y más era Yata Misaki para Saruhiko Fushimi. Y hacía más o menos 2 semanas que no veía a ese castaño…  
Pero ahora, ahora sabía donde estaba, aunque, sinceramente, hubiese preferido no verlo durante alguna semana más y que Misaki estuviese bien, no como ahora… Sintió escalofríos tan solo al recordar como había "encontrado" al vanguardia de HOMRA.

* * *

_[Flash-back]_

Para variar, el peli-azul había sido llamado a la oficina de Reisi Munakata, a pesar de que Munakata había insistido en el que era un asunto urgente y de vital importancia, Saruhiko no había acelerado el paso para llegar rápido y mucho menos había aumentado su interés… Porque no era la primera vez que el rey azul le llamaba con algo "Súper Importante", que no resultaba ser otra cosa que una estúpida y aburrida misión tal como patrullar la ciudad y perseguir a unos fugitivos, pero tuvo la sensación de que esta vez lo de que era importante iba en serio cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina del rey, y escuchó gritos, eso le sorprendió, normalmente ahí solo estaban Munakata y Seri, y ninguno de los dos solía gritar, o al menos, él nunca les había escuchado…

"Estoy aquí… Espero no interrumpir nada." Fue lo que dijo el peli-azul cuando entró por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí, mientras avanzaba hasta ponerse en frente de "su" rey y la segunda al mando.

"Fushimi…" Empezó la segunda al mando, Seri. "No te hemos llamado para una misión."

Saruhiko no mostró interés alguno en lo que la mujer acababa de decir, quizás solo lo habían llamado para regañarle por no hacer los malditos informes que tanto le asqueaban, menuda perdida de tiempo.

"Te hemos llamado aquí porque recientemente ha pasado algo y…" La mujer no parecía segura de seguir, así que se giró hacía su rey, que con la mirada le animó a seguir. "Tenemos algo que contarte sobre Yata Misaki."

Eso sí llamó su atención, TODA su atención. El creía saberlo todo de Misaki, y el echo de que no se hubiese enterado de algo que le había pasado "recientemente" al joven castaño, le llenaba de frustración. El peli-azul había notado la ausencia del hiperactivo chico por las calles de la ciudad pero había pensado que era por que Misaki no había querido salir tras la muerte de Mikoto. Aún seguía pensando cuando una voz, esta vez de Munakata, le interrumpió.

"Fushimi, si no se te ha contado antes de esta situación es porque creíamos que estabas demasiado involucrado personalmente con el chico en cuestión, y eso podría afectar a tu rendimiento" Dijo Munakata, manteniendo su ya acostumbrada seriedad. "Pero bueno, hemos tomado la decisión de informarte de lo que ha sucedido… Hace una semana, Yata Misaki fue encontrado por la patrulla 6 de Scepter4 inconsciente y herido de gran gravedad. Obviamente se nos fue reportado y Yata fue llevado de inmediato al hospital más cercano ya que su vida corría peligro… Normalmente esto sería un caso que llevaría la policía, pero… "Algo" nos llamó la atención en este caso, el lugar donde antes estaba el símbolo de HOMRA, estaba quemado… Creemos que se pue-" El azul quiso continuar, pero la voz de Saruhiko se lo impidió.

"¿Dónde está ahora Misaki?"

"Le diremos ahora mismo donde se encuentra el miembro de HOMRA, pero pensamos que tu ayuda ser-"

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que penséis que pasó! ¡No necesito saber nada de eso! ¡Quiero saber donde está Misaki ahora mismo!"

Tanto el capitán como la segunda al mando se dieron cuenta de que Fushimi no les diría nada ahora, no sin antes ver a Yata Misaki, así que le dieron un papel con la dirección, pero antes de que el peli-azul pudiera salir corriendo, la voz de sus superiores le detuvo.

"Fushimi, se encontró una vaina de una espada de Scepter4 al lado del herido, estaba bastante quemada… Todos están sobre sospecha, tú incluido. Puede que la robasen, pero no estamos seguros… Además… Yata está en coma desde que lo encontraron."

"Tsk." Esa fue la única respuesta de Fushimi, antes de salir corriendo.

_[Fin Flash-Back]_

* * *

Y esa fue la manera, básicamente, en la que se entero de que SU Misaki no solo estaba herido, si no que además se encontraba en coma. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE LO HABÍAN DICHO ANTES!? Aún seguía con esa pregunta en la cabeza cuando llegó a la puerta de un hospital.

_"Aquí debe de ser…"_ Pensó mientras abría la puerta, para encontrarse con un montón de gente revolucionada, hacía mucho que no entraba en un hospital, no recordaba que tanta gente los inundasen diariamente, a decir verdad, toda esa gente le irritaba, notaba sus miradas sobre él, como si estuviesen viendo a un jodido alien. _"Supongo que es por el uniforme, no tuve tiempo para cambiarme…"_

Dejando ya sus pensamientos de lado, avanzó hacía los pasillos, por lo menos en el papel que la mujer sin corazón le había dado ponía la habitación del castaño, así tendría que ahorrarse tener que hablar con alguna de esas enfermeras para que le dijera donde estaba en chico. Se paró delante de una habitación con un 302 en la puerta. Y por primera vez, dudó de entrar. Sí es verdad que quería ver a Misaki, coger su mano, hablarle, pero… ¿Y si el castaño despertaba? Está claro que su presencia no le agradaría… Porque el lo odiaba, era la única relación que lo unía a Saruhiko ahora, odio, puro odio, o eso al menos desde el punto del peli-azul. Decidió desprenderse de esos pensamientos y abrió la puerta.

Se quedó sin palabras, cuando era adolescente, había visto a Misaki muchas veces enfermo, normal, no hacía más que constiparse, pero esto era diferente… Yata estaba tendido en una cama, con unas finas sábanas cubriéndole, y una máquina conectada que le permitía respirar. Los Pi, Pi, Pi… hacían ver que estaba vivo. Que su corazón aún latía. Pero el corazón que había dejado de latir era el de Saruhiko, nunca había visto al castaño así…

_"El lugar donde antes estaba el símbolo de HOMRA, estaba quemado…"_ Saruhiko recordó las palabras de Munakata en ese mismo momento, y decidió que sería bueno certificar, así que levanto la leve prenda de ropa, de esas que te ponen en los hospitales, que tenía Misaki, y vio perfectamente la quemadura, junto a un montón de vendas que partidamente recubrían el frágil cuerpo del castaño. No lo entendía,_ ¿Quién ha podido hacerle esto a Misaki?_ Sabía que el chico no era la cosa más educada que uno se podía encontrar, pero… Lo habían destrozado, y para que negarlo, el castaño era MUY fuerte, con aura o sin ella, no podía haber sido un "cualquiera" el que le hubiera echo eso…

Decidió dejar de mirar al joven chico que descansaba allí, y le cogió la mano.

"Misaki… Encontraré al que te hizo esto… Y más vale que me lo compenses."


	2. Secretos

**_Pairing:_** _Saruhiko x Misaki. _[SaruMi]

_**Rated:**_ _Por ahora T, futuramente puede que sea M. (?)_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi, probablemente Lemon, puede que algo de gore (?), quizás un poco OoC [Aunque procuraré que no. uwu]_

_**Disclaimer: K **__le pertenece a __**GORA**_

**N.A: **_Hola de nuevo. u' Primero de nada agradecerles a todos los que dejaron Review por su apoyo. Son geniales. ;_; Mientras no tenga exámenes dedicaré mi tiempo a la serie, pero si los tengo tardaré un poco más en actualizar. D:_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

"BlaBla..." **-** _Diálogo normal de personajes._

_"BlaBlaBla..." _**- **_Pensamientos, en este caso, todos son de Saru._

Blabla **-** _Narración normal._

_-Blabla- - Mensajes de Texto._

* * *

Visitar a Misaki en el hospital se había vuelto su rutina, lo sabía él, lo sabían las enfermera que diariamente lo veían dirigirse a la misma habitación y lo sabía Scepter4. Habían pasado tres días, y aunque en cuanto tenía un rato libre se iba al hospital, dejando su trabajo, normalmente, a medias, nadie, y menos Munakata, podía reclamarle algo. Y es que, a pesar de dejar sus tareas para poder ir a ver el castaño, el rendimiento de Saruhiko había aumentado considerablemente. ¿El por qué? Lo que le solían parecer aburridas patrullas ahora eran unas maravillosas ocasiones de encontrar al agresor de Misaki, por no decir que ya había mandado cinco o seis sospechosos directos a Scepter, aunque, para que negarlo, el mismo se había encargado de sacarle información a golpes antes de llevarlos con su rey.

Y hoy no era un día diferente, ya se había cansado de patrullar, o más bien, ya había empezado a sentir la necesidad de volver a ver a Misaki, así que dejó su puesto sin atender a las quejas de Akiyama, que no hacía más que llamarle. _"Que pesado… Si tanto le gusta patrullar que lo haga el solo…"_ Y es que en verdad a Saruhiko le resultaba bastante molesto Akiyama, vivía por y para Scepter4, algo que el peli-azul, por mucho que se esforzará, no lograría entender, a pesar de que él vivía por y para Misaki, aunque, según él, eso era diferente.

Pensando en sus cosas acabó llegando al hospital, aunque seguía notando las miradas de los pacientes, no le importó mucho, porque ahora solo tenía algo en la cabeza, o más bien alguien. Así que avanzó hacía la habitación 302, ignorando su PDA, que parecía estar recibiendo mensajes. _"Me importa una mierda lo que vaya a poner en esos mensajes, así que podéis seguir enviando si eso."_ Una vez llegó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió, siempre le impresionaba un poco ver al castaño de esa manera, pero esta vez, algo le impresionó más… No estaba solo con Misaki, no. Había alguien más, Saruhiko cerró la puerta con violencia y encaró al otro sujeto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -Fue lo que dijo Saruhiko.

"Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, no creo que a Yata-san le agradara la presencia de un traidor como tú." -Contesto el chico, que no era otro que Kamamoto.

"Tú no eres quien para decidir si a Misaki le agradaría mi presencia o no. Que yo sepa no puedes leerle la mente. ¿Cierto? Así que ahórrate tus comentarios estúpidos, y lárgate, le haces un favor al mundo."

"Mira, Fushimi... Puede que no sea capaz de leer la mente de Yata-san… Pero sí despierta y te ve aquí solo le harás daño, como cuando te fuiste, y de esto estoy completamente seguro."

La cara de confusión de Saruhiko le dejó claro a Kamamoto que el peli-azul no sabía lo que había pasado con Yata después de que su ex mejor amigo le abandonase. Y quizás fuese mejor así, sabía que el vanguardia de su clan le mataría si despertaba con Fushimi sabiéndolo todo.

"¿De qué estás hablando, jodido obeso? ¿Qué yo le hice daño a Misaki? ¡No me jodas!"

Kamamoto se limitó a suspirar, pareció que el joven peli-azul de verdad no sabía nada, Absolutamente nada… Yata se había preocupado de que no enterase. Por su parte, Saruhiko no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. _"¿Alguna vez le hice daño a Misaki? ¿Cómo se atreve ese gordo a decir que mi ida le causó dolor a Misaki si en cuanto lo supo me dijo que me iba a matar? Que no me joda…"_

"Él se encargó personalmente de que no te enterarás del porque su admiración a Mikoto, o su amistad con Totsuka… Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Fushimi, fue más que obvio para todo HOMRA desde un principio, pero parece que no solo Yata-san tiene una venda en los ojos, tú también…"

¿Qué venda ni que mierda? Saruhiko no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero aquello captó su atención… ¿La "admiración" que Misaki sentía hacía el rey rojo tenía una explicación que él nunca había podido encontrar? La frustración empezó entonces a apoderarse de él, ¿De qué servía patrullar y moler a golpes a los que le parecían sospechosos sí ni siquiera sabía la verdad detrás del comportamiento del castaño? Pero ahora sabía que había algo más en el fondo del asunto, y, oh, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que ese gordo se fuese sin decírselo.

"Me parece muy bien lo que me dices y todo eso… Pero ahora me vas a contar porque tanta jodida admiración a Mikoto, ¿vale? Ahora el tío ese está muerto, no va a venir a decirte nada por contármelo, ¿cierto? No me apetecería tener que dejar la habitación de Misaki llena de sangre, así que dímelo rápido. ¿Vale?" Fue la contestación del peli-azul a Kamamoto mientras posaba su mano en la espada, que llevaba anclada al uniforme, como siempre, agradeció no habérsela dejado en casa, como le habían pedido las enfermeras, nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitar hacer correr la sangre.

"Podría contártelo, es cierto, pero entonces Yata-san le pondría precio a mi cabeza." Aclaró el rubio.

"¿Crees que me interesa lo que te vaya a pesar después de contarme lo que te he pedido? Pues no. Tu existencia en general me da igual, mantente alejado de Misaki y todo irá bien. ¿Entiendes? Así que ahora dime lo que quiero saber."

"No es así como funciona la cosa, Fushimi. ¿De qué le serviría a un traidor como tú saber sobre Yata-san? ¿Es qué acaso podrías ayudarle?"

"Tsk, no haces más que repetirte, ¿sabes? Lo que está claro es que no podré ayudar a Misaki si no me dices lo que quiero saber. Es una última advertencia."

A Saruhiko le habría gustado entonces decirle a Kamamoto que el no era el traidor, pero no, no quería explicarle a ese tío cosas que tampoco Misaki sabía, entonces calló en la cuenta, el castaño le guardaba muchos secretos, pero el hacía lo mismo, al peli-azul nunca se le había pasado por su cabeza decirle a Yata el porqué de su traición, decirle que en realidad no lo odiaba, que lo necesitaba cerca. Ya no sabia que era lo que se lo impedía, ¿No lo odiaba Misaki ya? No perdía nada diciendo lo que le hacía tanto daño, pero aún así no lo había echo. Entonces pensó, que quizás, sólo quizás, la admiración de Misaki había sido causada por él, era poco probable pero posible… Y esa mínima posibilidad que no solo fuera odio hacía el lo que el chico guardaba… Hizo que su corazón parara de latir. Quizás Misaki si podía ser suyo. Una psicopatica sonrisa cruzó su rostro, cualquiera pensaría que era de completa locura, y oh, de seguro lo era, era de obsesión… Desenvainó su espada y la acercó peligrosamente al cuello de Kamamoto, le iba a hacer hablar, claro que lo haría, un poco más… Y la sangre empezaría a caer…

Entonces algo lo detuvo, el Pi, pi, pi… Se había echo más fuerte, giró su cabeza en apenas unos segundos temiendo que la vida del castaño estuviese en peligro, pero se encontró con unos ojos avellana brillantes, los ojos de Misaki, que siempre le habían hipnotizado le estaban mirando con atención, bueno, estaban mirando la escena el general… Misaki había despertado, sí, lo había echo, se le veía débil aún, como si en cualquier momento se le volvieran a cerrar los ojos…

"¿Quién eres?" La voz de Misaki resonó por la habitación, aún no sonaba del todo bien, pero se le había entendido perfectamente.

Saruhiko y Kamamoto se miraron en silencio, ¿A quién iba dirigida la pregunta? ¿De quién se había olvidado? Quisieron preguntárselo directamente, pero varias enfermeras entraron rápidamente en la habitación a atender al castaño, y el peli-azul no tuvo más remedio que quitarle la espada del cuello al rubio, que aprovechó para irse, cosa que también tuvo que hacer Saruhiko, por petición de las enfermeras.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Saruhiko no sabía que hacer, así que cogió la PDA y miró los mensajes, la mayoría de Akiyama quejándose, pero uno de su rey, Munakata, que miró con detención.

* * *

_-Hemos investigado con la colaboración de HOMRA el incidente de Yata Misaki._  
_Repórtate en mi despacho para que te informe de la causa más probable de la agresión, es algo que nos incumbe a todos los clanes, y por supuesto, a ti también.-_


	3. Recuerdos

**_Pairing:_** _Saruhiko x Misaki. _[SaruMi]

_**Rated:**_ _Por ahora T, futuramente puede que sea M. (?)_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi, futuro Lemon, puede que algo de gore (?), quizás un poco OoC [Aunque procuraré que no. uwu]_

_**Disclaimer: K **__le pertenece a __**GORA**_

**N.A: **_Nos leemos de nuevo. 3 Siento el OoC de Kamamoto en el capítulo anterior. ;/; Y que este capítulo es un poco, no sé... xD Es que ahora mismo tengo la historia clara, pero para introducirla tuve que hacer este capítulo un tanto largo y rollo. (?) A partir de los siguientes capítulos viene lo interesante, lo prometo. uwu 3_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

"BlaBla..." **-** _Diálogo normal de personajes._

_"BlaBlaBla..." _**- **_Pensamientos, en este caso, todos son de Saru._

Blabla **-** _Narración normal._

* * *

El camino a la base de Scepter4 se le hizo largo y cansado, todo lo contrario a lo que pasaba cuando iba a ver a Misaki, pero bueno, ir a ver al hermoso Misaki era una cosa, y tener que verle la cara de eterna seriedad a Munakata era otra muy distinta. Saruhiko habría preferido esperar a que las enfermeras le dejaran entrar para ver a Misaki y después, ya iría a la base de su clan. Pero esas mujeres le habían prohibido la entrada en la habitación, ya que Misaki podía volver a caer en coma si se le presionaba demasiado, y ya le llagaría con las preguntas del médico, como parar sumar la mirada del peli-azul.  
Así que tras, pedir amablemente, o más bien obligar a una de las jóvenes enfermeras a que le informaran a su PDA de cualquier cambio en el estado del castaño, se había ido, no sin antes asegurarse de que también le mandarían un mensaje cuando pudiese ir a la habitación sin gente rondando por ahí. Y de esa manera es como había acabado en el despacho del rey azul, mientras este ordenaba algún que otro papel, Saruhiko se había sentado en una de las sillas y se dedicaba a mirar a consciencia su espada, pues no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y mirar a Munakata no le parecía en absoluto algo que mereciera su atención. Pasaron unos quince minutos de esta manera, y el más joven perdió la poca paciencia que tenía.

- "¿Hola? Te recuerdo que me has llamado tú, y no es por nada pero si vine aquí es porque dijiste que podías darme información sobre Misaki, y te has pasado quince minutos ordenando estúpidos y inútiles informes…"

-"Fushimi, cálmate, el hecho de que tú consideres los informes como estúpidos y inútiles no significa que todos tengamos esa misma opinión." - Respondió de manera calmada Munakata, sin dejar su tarea, mientras notaba los pasos inquietos del chico peli-azul, que se había levantado.

-"Tsk, deberías saber lo que me importa a mi la opinión de las demás…" -Dijo Saruhiko mientras cogía su PDA, con la esperanza de que alguna de esas enfermeras le hubiese enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ya podía ir, o algo por el estilo, pero no había nada.- "Y además… No pienso perder mi tiempo aquí teniendo en cuenta que podría estar con Misaki."

Fue entonces cuando el rey azul se levanto, parecía que ya había acabado su tarea, y se sentó en su silla, mientras tecleaba alguna que otra cosa en su laptop.

-"¿Crees que sería lo más correcto ir ahora a ver a la vanguardia de HOMRA, Fushimi?" -Cuestionó el rey azul.

-"Tsk, estoy seguro de que es mucho más correcto que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo. Por si no lo sabes, ya que se ve que has estado muy ocupado con esos informes, Misaki se ha despertado." -Aclaró Saruhiko.

-"No me subestimes, Fushimi" -Dijo más serio que de costumbre Munakata.- "Cualquier cambio en el estado de Yata Misaki se me reporta automáticamente, sin excepciones, te recuerdo que Scepter4 es parte del gobierno, no hay nada que le haya pasado a ese chico que los médicos y enfermeras no me hayan comunicado. Y por eso, precisamente, creo que no sería conveniente que le visitases ahora."

Saruhiko dio un largo y sonoro suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en la silla que había usado para sentarse anteriormente, antes de que la impaciencia le hubiese obligado a levantarse. No le sorprendía en absoluto que Munakata supiera más sobre el estado de Misaki, después de todo, aún sí los médicos quisieran mantener el pronóstico reservado, el gobierno no lo hubiese permitido, las cosas funcionaban así, Scepter4 era poderoso y mandaba sobre la mayoría de las cosas, y, por muy pura que fuese su causa y todo ese rollo, el joven peli-azul sabía de sobre que su clan no toleraría que una persona no le diese la información que necesitaban.

-"Vale, lo entiendo… Ya estoy sentado, ¿ves? No me iré a ver a Misaki por ahora." - _"Para mi por ahora son cinco minutos exagerando así que más le vale a Munakata apurarse con lo que tenga que decirme."_

-"Fushimi, si es posible evita interrumpirme con tus tsk o tus quejas variadas, porque no tengo previsto tardar mucho en esta conversación…" -Confirmó Reisi.- "O más, bien, no lo tenía previsto… Pero parece que Yata Misaki no para de darnos sorpresas."

Saruhiko continuó callado, cumpliendo la petición de Munakata, aunque le costará, no se quejaría en ningún momento de la conversación, o estaba seguro de que su rey dejaría de hablar y no le contaría lo que el 3º al mando necesitaba saber.

-"Como bien habrás leído en el mensaje que hoy mismo envíe a tu PDA, creemos saber la causa de la agresión a Yata Misaki." -Siguió Munakata.- "Varios miembros de la cúpula de HOMRA nos confirmaron que había algo raro en su joven miembro últimamente, salía bastante pero nunca se le veía por la ciudad, volvía tarde y, a lo contrario de lo que según nos dijeron solía hacer, no contaba nada a nadie y se mantenía quieto y callado."

_-"Joder, ¿este tío no puede ir al grano? Ya me sé de memoria como se comporta Misaki normalmente, entiendo que sea raro que no se comporte normal, pero no hace falta que me lo explique."_

-"Como iba diciendo, esto preocupó a varios de los miembros de HOMRA, que decidieron seguirlo hace hoy una semana y media, es decir, dos días antes del incidente, y aquí viene lo interesante… Yata Misaki estaba usando el aura roja, a pesar de que su rey estaba muerto, él la estaba utilizando… Esto es algo que solo sucede cuando la persona está destinada a ser rey."

-"Espera, espera…" -Interrumpió Saruhiko, que había quedado demasiado sorprendido.- "¿Me estás diciendo que Misaki, con esa cara afeminada y esa carácter impulsivo y estúpido ha sido elegido para ser el nuevo rey rojo?"

-"Fushimi…" -Dijo Munakata con un suspiro, había sido demasiado esperar que el 3º al mando no le interrumpiera después de ese tipo de información.- "No está totalmente claro, puede ser que vaya a ser rey, que simplemente pueda seguir usando su aura, o que se haya unido a otro clan y los miembros confundieran el color con el rojo."

Saruhiko, que en un principio se mostró sorprendido, y porque no decirlo, un poco asustado, de repente, comenzó a reír.

-"Tsk… Misaki… ¿Unirse a otro clan? Munakata… Ese niño no se uniría a otro clan ni aunque le arrancasen la piel. Preferiría morir a defraudar a su Mikoto-san, aunque esté muerto." -Dijo con rabia contenida, no debía descontrolarse delante de Munakata.-

-"Y esa es una de las muchas razones por la que no quiero que vayas a ver a Yata Misaki, y no, no me refiero a la admiración que según tú sufre por el antiguo rey rojo… Si no a tu desconocimiento de la situación, el clan rojo nos ha informado de la vida del chico, y no es admiración lo que sentía hacía Suoh Mikoto, Yata Misaki usaba a su rey por miedo a depender excesivamente de alguien importante para él, o eso les dijo a los miembros de su clan."

-"¿Otro más que me suelta la mierda esa de que Misaki no admiraba a es tío? No tiene sentido, ¿Cómo iba a fingir admiración todo el tiempo con su mini capacidad cerebral? Le diría esa sarda de mentiras a los de su clan para que dejaran de preguntarse porque coño tanto cariño a Mikoto. Y además, tú no decides si voy o no voy a ver a Misaki, eres el rey de mi clan, no mi madre." -Sentenció Fushimi.-

-"Fushimi, te lo vuelvo a repetir, cálmate, crees saberlo todo, pero aún eres joven, es normal que haya cosas que no quieras entender, pero deberías quitarte esa venda que cubre tus ojos, entiendo que haya cosas que no alcances a comprender, pero HOMRA ha sido clara con sus palabras, Yata Misaki no admiraba, y mucho menos sentía algo por Suoh Mikoto." -Dijo Munakata tratando de calmar al joven peli-azul.

_"¿Y ahora Munakata también habla de una venda? ¿Se han aliado todos contra mi o qué?"_ Pensó Saruhiko molestó, Munakata le hablaba como si se creyera superior, y eso era algo que el espadachín no soportaba.

-"Sí solo era esto lo que querías decirme… Me iré." -Dijo Fushimi mientras se levantaba.- "No me interesa en absoluto tu charlita sobre la venda o la mierda esa. Ya sé lo que quería saber."

-"¿De verdad crees saber lo que querías saber?"

- "Sí, por eso me voy."

- "¿Irás a ver a Yata Misaki?" -Cuestionó Munakata.

-"¿Y qué si voy a verlo?" -Le preguntó desafiante Saruhiko.

-"¿Sabes lo qué pasará si vas a ver a ese chico? Los médicos enviaron hace unos minutos el informe sobre el estado actual del chico, ahora que ha despertado. Sí te digo que no deberías ir a verlo, es por algo, Fushimi." -Contestó seriamente Munakata.-

-"Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, nada en Misaki es lo suficientemente malo como para conseguir que no vaya."

-"Dime… Las enfermeras me han asegurado que estuviste en la habitación con Kamamato cuando el chico despertó, y también me contaron que os hizo una pregunta muy interesante… ¿Sabes a quién iba dirigida o simplemente planeabas ir allí y preguntarle?"-Reisi observó que Fushimi desviaba la miarda, estaba claro que aún no sabía a quién había sido dirigida esa pregunta.-

_"Claro que no sé a quién iba dirigida, rey estúpido. No me diste tiempo a preguntarle… Pero, si pudiese elegir… Si él hubiese olvidado a Kamamoto y a todo HOMRA, si volviese a ser el Misaki de antes, mi Misaki… Yo simplemente sería feliz, tendría toda su atención de nuevo."_

-"Está claro que no lo sabes." -Confirmó Munakata.- "Seré yo mismo quién te lo cuente, pero antes de nada que sepas que después de lo que te diga deberás leer el informe que está en la estantería al lado… Es muy importante." -Espero a que Fushimi le afirmara que lo haría.- "Yata Misaki… Bueno, él ha sufrido una perdida de memoria post-traumática, supongo que sabrás lo que eso así que me ahorraré decírtelo, el ha perdido los recuerdos de las situaciones traumáticas que ha sufrido durante su vida… Para ser más exactos, actualmente sabemos que no recuerda la muerte de Suoh Mikoto, y tampoco su supuesta admiración hacía él, así como también ha olvidado la muerte de Totsuka Tatara y su amistad con él, y… Bueno, él ha olvidado tú traición a HOMRA, pero… También ha olvidado tu existencia en Scepter4, de esta manera… Él no te recuerda tal como estás ahora, no puede reconocerte, ya que él solo recuerda al Saruhiko Fushimi con él que pasaba las tardes y con el que hacía las misiones en el clan rojo, y tú ya no eres ese tipo de persona, ni psicológica ni físicamente… El médico ha recomendado que no se le comunique nada de lo que ha olvidado o de lo contrario podría caer en coma de nuevo, y además, probablemente recuerde sus recuerdos en poco tiempo, pero por ahora… Ahorra el esfuerzo de buscar pelea con el chico por que para el simplemente eres un extraño y por eso…"

Munakata seguía hablando, pero Saruhiko había dejado de escuchar. _"¿Misaki me ha olvidado? ¿Soy un extraño para él?_" Eso era un Game Over para Saruhiko, todo este tiempo, desde que había abandonado el clan rojo, no había parado de pensar en como conseguir la atención del castaño, pero ahora… Nada, todo había sido en vano. El mundo se volvía negro para él, se movió automáticamente hacia el papel que Munakata, y aunque oía los reclamos de su rey decidió ignorarlo, nada le importaba ahora, nada, ¿De qué servía que probablemente Misaki le recordara en poco tiempo si durante ese poco tiempo le mostraría una maldita indeferencia? Pero esos oscuros pensamientos desparecieron cuando leyó lo que ponía en el informe, porque todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno. Una psicopatica sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Misaki era suyo, oh, claro que lo era, lo que ponía en ese papel eran más que buenas noticias para él,

_"Incluso si me olvidas… Incluso si es así… Sigues siendo mío, Misaki, sigues siéndolo."_


	4. Miradas

**_Pairing:_** _Saruhiko x Misaki. _[SaruMi]

_**Rated:**_ _Por ahora T, futuramente puede que sea M. (?)_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi, futuramente Lemon, quizás un poco OoC. [Aunque procuraré que no. uwu]_

_**Disclaimer: K **__le pertenece a __**GORA**_

**N.A: **_Buenos días/tardes/noches. xDD ¿Qué tal están? ¿Tardé demasiado? No sé, la verdad. xDD Es que estos días anduve bastante ocupada. u_u Empieza la acción. *u* _

_**Aclaraciones:**_

"BlaBla..." **-** _Diálogo normal de personajes._

_"BlaBlaBla..." _**- **_Pensamientos, en este caso, todos son de Saru._

Blabla **-** _Narración normal._

* * *

Saruhiko de deslizó de manera rápida y ágil entre la gente que abarrotaba el hospital, la verdad, ese día había mucha, quizás era por la creciente gripe o por otra cosa, pero al peli-azul no le importaba lo más mínimo, por supuesto que no.

Llego a la habitación 302 con una sonrisa en su cara que borró inmediatamente al oír que los médicos, o al menos uno de ellos, aún seguían en la habitación de Misaki, y eso que él había tardado su tiempo hablando con Munakata, no iba a negar que lo pasó bastante mal al enterarse de que Misaki le había olvidado, bueno, no lo había olvidado totalmente, pero para el castaño, ahora solo existía el Saruhiko que estaba con él todo el día, con él que jugaba a las consolas, y el que le acompañaba en sus misiones de HOMRA. En el mundo del de ojos castaños, no existía el Fushimi de Scepter4, arrogante y sádico, obsesivo y sin pizca de vergüenza, no, ya no existía.

Eso había supuesto un problema para el peli-azul, por supuesto, no podía ir con el uniforme de Scepter4 junto a Misaki y decirle que él era Saru, que le había traicionado, que ahora se "odiaban" y que les encantaba pelearse hasta sangrar y simplemente no poder moverse cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, no, no podía decirle eso, porque, para empezar, el propio médico había dicho que no podían decirle ese tipo de cosas porque sería un shock y podría acabar en coma otra vez, y además, ahora que Saruhiko tenía una oportunidad de estar con Misaki no iba a estropearla diciéndole la verdad que tanto le dolía a ambos.

Había decidido todo esto en el momento que cogió el papel que Munakata le guardaba en la estantería, con eso en su poder, ni el médico, ni las enfermeras, ni el gobierno, ni Dios, ni nadie, iban a separarle de Misaki, eso lo tenía claro. Con esta seguridad fue con la que abrió la puerta sin llamar encontrándose con la cara de sorpresa de Misaki, y la cara de miedo del médico.

-"Joven… Temo decirle que el paciente aún no puede recibir visitas, espero que lo entienda, si quiere podemos avisarle cuando…" –Comenzó el médico con algo de miedo.

-"No se esfuerce en darme la charla, viejo. Sé perfectamente que si esperara fuera a que me avisarais nunca lo haríais. Además de que no estoy aquí de visita ni para traer flores, ¿sabe?"

Misaki sólo observaba la situación desde su cama, desde que había llegado el médico le habían preguntado por algunas personas, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que su memoria estaba dañada, por decirlo de algún modo, y que ciertas partes de su vida se le habían olvidado, el médico le había asegurado que era algo normal en casos de coma como el suyo, y que, viendo su estado de salud, probablemente los recuerdos que se le habían escapado volverían en pocos días, o como mucho, en alguna semana. Eso le había calmado, pero no del todo, y lo que le había puesto más nervioso, sin duda, fue la repentina presencia del peli-azul que se había encontrado nada más despertarse, se parecía mucho a su mejor amigo, Saruhiko, pero le parecía imposible que fuese el, porque llevaba un uniforme de Scepter4 y un peinado bastante heavy según el castaño, algo que no concordaba para nada con el tímido y callado Saruhiko que él conocía y quería. _"Saruhiko nunca me habría traicionado para irse a Scepter4, eso lo tengo claro, pero su voz, y esa piel tan clara… Se parecen demasiado, además aparenta mi edad, es bastante confuso... Y tiene gafas, joder, es igual a Saru. ¿Y si resulta que él es Saru y ambos somos de Scepter4 y lo he olvidado? No, no… Kamamoto no habría venido en ese caso…" _Misaki pensaba en sus cosas, bastantes descabelladas, pero posibles, mientras veía como tanto el médico como el peli-azul discutían sobre si el chico podía estar o no en la habitación.

-"Mire, viejo, ya me he cansado de discutir con usted"- El médico suspiro pensando que por fin Saruhiko se iría, pero supo que esto no era así cuando el joven sacó un papel de una de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para enseñárselo directamente. -"Yo soy, como podrá comprobar, el encargado de cuidar a Yata Misaki desde ahora, con el fin de prevenir futuros ataques, ¿entiende? A partir de ahora yo estaré con su paciente las 24 horas del día sin excepciones, lo acompañaré siempre, y no lo separaré NUNCA de mi."

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, a excepción de Fushimi, que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, sí, eso era lo que Munakata le había entregado, había sido elegido como guardia personal de Misaki, ya no podrían separarlo de él nunca, porque, aunque recuperase la memoria, el riesgo de ataques futuros seguiría igual, y por lo tanto, él seguiría siendo su guardia personal, por mucho que se quejase, Saruhiko no se iba a ir, no le iba a dejar separarse de él, no de nuevo. A Misaki eso le fastidió un poco, no solo estaba el hecho de que se sentía nervioso al lado del peli-azul, si no que no le habían preguntado a la hora de elegir un "guardia personal", para empezar dudaba de que necesitara algo de eso, era cierto que la última vez había acabado mal, pero bastaba con no arriesgarse y salir de casa solo lo indispensable, así estaba seguro de no meterse en peleas, así que eso de empaquetarle a un chico que lo vigilara las 24 horas del día le parecía más que exagerado. Y más teniendo en cuenta la cara de psicópata que acaba de mostrar su "guardia personal"

-"Lamento interrumpir"- Esta vez fue la voz de Misaki la que rompió el silencio que se había formado.- "Pero a mí no se me ha preguntado si quería o no a alguien vigilándome, y no lo quiero, no es por que seas tú, em… Chico de azul, pero es que no quiero a nadie que me cuide como si tuviese 3 años."

Saruhiko río de la inocencia de Misaki, ¿Realmente ese chico podía creer que solo por qué él dijera que no quería a alguien protegiéndolo iba a cambiar algo? _"No te librarás de mi, Misaki."_

-"Siento decirte, Misaki, que tú opinión no cuenta para nada en este tema." –El peli-azul sonrío al ver como el castaño se removía en cuanto lo llamo por su nombre.- "Seré tu guardia personal quieras o no, ya está decidido… No sé ni cómo se te ocurrió pensar que él hecho de expresar tu opinión iba a cambiar algo… Parece que tu edad mental sí es de 3 años."

Misaki frunció el ceño claramente molesto, sabía que ponerse a gritarle al chico peli-azul no solucionaría nada, pero sus ganas de partirle la cara le ganaban a su sentido común por momentos.

-"Por lo menos yo no tengo que usar gafas, y por cierto, las tuyas son asquerosas, me dan ganas de llorar de lo horribles que son." –Añadió finalmente Misaki. _"No sé ni porque he dicho eso, pero…"_

Saruhiko ni se inmutó, se limitó a sacarse las gafas y guardarlas en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, mientras se acercaba a Misaki, dejando sus rostros a muy poco distancia.

-"¿Mejor sin gafas? No me importaría quitármelas si es por ti, Mi~Sa~Ki…" –No le hacían falta las gafas para ver el rosto sonrojado del otro, que ahora parecía más un farolillo que otra cosa, Saruhiko suspiró, sabía perfectamente que se estaba comportando como lo haría con el Misaki que le recordaba, pero ahora él chico no le reconocía, y estaba seguro que más que avergonzarlo, que era lo que le gustaba, le estaba asustando, y tampoco le apetecía que el castaño le mirara con miedo, así que se separó de él mientras se volvía a poner las gafas.- "Tranquilo, era broma, aunque te has puesto como un farolillo, en fin… Será mejor que llames para que te traigan tu ropa o algo…"

Pero Misaki no llamó a nadie, se limitó a esconder la cabeza entre las sabanas, aún seguía sonrojado, lo sabía de sobra, la cercanía del azul era la obvia causa de este sonrojo, pero había algo más, algo que asustaba al castaño, y era su corazón, que parecía haberse vuelto loco con solo la presencia del azul.

-"Joder, Misaki, tranquilo, era una broma, una B-R-O-M-A… Que no te voy a violar." _"Por ahora…"-_Aclaró el peli-azul al ver que el castaño se había escondido entre las sábanas.

-"Cállate, mono estúpido, y no me llames por mi primer nombre, ¡joder!" –Respondió el castaño, mientras se sacaba de encima las sabanas y se las tiraba a Saruhiko, para después llamar a través del común teléfono que estaba al lado de su cama para pedir su ropa a una enfermera.- "Un momento… ¿Para qué es la ropa? Es decir, los pacientes no andamos con ropa por ahí, ¿Verdad doct-?"-Se calló al ver que el doctor ya no estaba, probablemente se había ido y ni cuenta se había dado.-

-"Se ha ido, Misaki, se ha ido. Y la ropa es, porque, obviamente, no pretendo que vayas por mi apartamento vestido de hospital, sería estúpido, entiendo que tu mente sea simple pero algo tan sencillo como saber que por casa no sé va con ropa de hospital… Y… ¿A qué ha venido lo de mono estúpido?" –Cuestionó Saruhiko, le había sorprendido que el castaño usara ese apodo teniendo en cuenta que no le recordaba.

-"S-Solo lo dije porque me recuerdas a un amigo muy preciado… Solo por eso, físicamente me refiero, claro, porque está claro que Saru no es tan… Emm… ¿Pervertido? No sé si esa es la palabra… Y… ¡¿CÓMO QUE TÚ APARTAMENTO?!"

-"¿Y llamas a tu amigo muy preciado "mono estúpido"? En fin… Bueno, por mi no hay problema, llámame como ese amigo sí quieres, si me parezco a él y me llamas con su nombre… Probablemente sea positivo para que recuerdes más rápido. Y claro que mi apartamento, ya estás bien y yo tengo que estar contigo las 24 horas, es obvio que te vendrás a vivir conmigo, nos pasaremos mañana por la tuyo a recoger lo que quieras si eso… Y no soy pervertido, o por lo menos no le he sido hasta ahora, no quieras saber lo que es ser pervertido, pequeño virgen."

-"Uhm… Te llamaré Saru entonces… O mono estúpido, te queda mejor." –Vio que el chico sonreía, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, Misaki no sabía lo importante que era para Saru que lo llamara por su nombre incluso sin recordarlo.- "Y no pienso irme a vivir contigo, me niego, quiero intimidad, no me agrada la idea de vivir con un **per-ver-ti-do**." –Enfatizó la última palabra.

Fue entonces cuando Saru se levantó y se estiró perezosamente, posando sus ojos en el castaño, para finalmente cogerlo y cargarlo en su hombro como si de una bolsa se tratase.

-"No tenía pensado tener que llevarte así, Misaki… Pero ya que pones resistencia… No me queda otra, y no armes escándalo, ya llamaremos bastante la atención saliendo de esta manera como para que te pongas a gritar, y la ropa… Ya diré que la manden a mi casa." –Sentenció Fushimi, mientras ponía una mano en la boca de Yata, para evitar que gritase, mientras abría la puerta y salía del hospital con las sorprendidas miradas de los presentes sobre ellos, aunque ninguno dijo nada, a pesar de los pataleos del castaño, y los intentos de que le ayudasen, no hicieron nada porque sabían que era Scepter4 el que estaba detrás de esa actuación.

_"Lo pasaremos bien, Misaki."_


	5. Curiosidad

**_Pairing:_** _Saruhiko x Misaki. _[SaruMi]

_**Rated:**_ _Por ahora T, futuramente puede que sea M. (?)_

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi, probablemente Lemon futuro, puede que algo de gore, quizás un poco OoC._

_**Disclaimer: K **__le pertenece a __**GORA**_

**N.A: **_Boom. (?) Vuelvo otra vez a la carga. ewe Espero que os lo paséis bien leyendo. *U* Sepan que los reviews animan a escribir más rápido. (?)_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

"BlaBla..." **-** _Diálogo normal de personajes._

_"BlaBlaBla..." _**- **_Pensamientos de los personajes._

Blabla **-** _Narración normal._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando delante de la puerta del hospital? Unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, o eso creía, no le extrañaba demasiado que los taxis no quisieran a parar a llevarlo a su casa teniendo en cuenta que estaba cargando a alguien en su espalda, y ese "alguien" no era precisamente callado, Misaki no había parado de patalear ni gritar desde que le había quitado la mano de la boca, y a Saruhiko eso ya le había cansado, pero sabía que pegarle celo solo haría más sospechosa la situación en la que se encontraba, así que tan solo esperaba que Misaki se cansara de hablar y dejara de berrear como un niño de 3 años. Y gracias al cielo que el castaño había terminado callándose, al entender que no haría nada con sus gritos. Un poco cansado, el peli-azul cogió su PDA y llamó por enésima vez a un taxi, está vez le explicó la situación, y aunque en un primer momento el taxista se negó, al oír el nombre de Scepter4 aceptó de inmediato, asegurando que llegaría en unos 5 minutos por la densidad de tráfico que había a esas horas en la carretera que llevaba hacía el hospital.

Y así fue, en apenas unos 5 minutos ya había un taxi parado delante de ambos jóvenes, Saruhiko no tardo nada en abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo y poner Misaki allí sin ningún cuidado, para después sentarse él a su lado.

-"Espero que ahora estés callado, por tu propio bien." –Sentenció el azul, viendo a Misaki dispuesto a quejarse todo el camino.

-"Hablaré si me da la gana y me callaré si me da la gana, ¿Vale, mono? Tú no me das órdenes." –Dijo el castaño antes de girarse hacía la ventana para darle la espalda por completo a Saruhiko.

En todo el trayecto no volvieron a hablar, el peli-azul se había ahorrado las palabras porque sabía que tan terco era Misaki, y de seguro que si intentaba hablar con él no recibiría respuesta o como mucho algún insulto, y el castaño se negaba a hablar por puro orgullo, no, no quería mantener una amigable charla con alguien que se creía todopoderoso, y además… No le gustaba hablar con él, bueno, no era exactamente eso, era más bien que notaba que cada vez que hablaba con él lo hacía que una familiaridad que estaba seguro que no usaría con alguien que acababa de conocer, suponía pasaba que eso pasaba porque ellos se conocían de antes, era como si su subconsciente reconociera a ese chico pero su cerebro se negará a decirle quién era, y eso le fastidiaba y le hacía sentirse frustrado, por eso no quería hablar más con él, por lo menos quería algo de tranquilidad en lo que durara el viaje, y el peli-azul no se la daría si comenzaban a hablar, eso lo tenía claro.

Pero el trayecto duró más de lo esperado, a causa de los atascos y de que el piso del soldado estaba en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar más que transitado a todas horas, y aún así siguieron sin hablarse, incluso cuando llegaron y Fushimi pagó al conductor, lo única comunicación que había entre ellos eran las miradas, ninguno pretendía ceder, y fue el silencio quién lo inundó todo.

Avanzaron hasta la puerta del hogar del peli-azul, y Saruhiko se quitó su chaqueta dejándola encima del sillón, Misaki miraba todo con curiosidad, el lugar no parecía que fuera viejo, todo parecía nuevo y sin usar, suponía que el soldado no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, seguramente las continuas misiones en Scepter4 le quitaban tiempo, se preguntaba como un hombre a cargo del rey azul podía sobrevivir si apenas tenía tiempo para ir a casa a dormir, por lo que parecía.

-"Como verás no suelo pasar mucho tiempo aquí." –Dijo Saruhiko, cansado ya del silencio, realmente no le importaba demasiado ser el primero en hablar.- "Y es algo que no cambiara, no creo que venga mucho por aquí, bueno, trataré de estar aquí para cenar y todas esas cosas."

_"¿No se suponía que estaría las 24 horas conmigo? Bueno, realmente mejor para mí." _- Pensó el castaño, al oír las palabras del chico.

-"Sé que se suponía que estaría las 24 horas del día contigo…" –Continuó el soldado como si le hubiese leído la mente.- "Pero hay cosas que como oficial de Scepter4 no puedo dejar de lado, como son los informes, no sé si lo sabes pero tendré que hacer informes de todos tus movimientos y de cualquier mierda que hagas, será un jodido fastidio… Pero es mi trabajo." –Dijo haciendo una pausa, en el fondo esperaba alguna respuesta de Misaki, pero el castaño tan sólo se limitaba a mirarlo esperando que continuase.- "De todos modos, los primeros días si estaré contigo TODO el día."

-"No te molestes, si tienes que trabajar no me importa para nada que no estés conmigo, mono." –Aclaró Misaki.

-"No es cuestión de que te importe o no, creo que ya te dije antes que tu opinión es irrelevante, es cuestión de que teniendo en cuenta tu estado y como acabaste la última vez… No sé, podrían aparecer los que te atacaron y ni siquiera sabrías que son ellos, es peligroso dejarte solo, y además con ese carácter tuyo… En fin."

-"No crea que sepas mucho tú de mi carácter, teniendo en cuenta que nos "acabamos de conocer", ¿no?" –Recalcó la pregunta, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ya se conocían de antes, y el comportamiento del azul solo le demostraba que sí.

Por un momento Saruhiko se limitó a tragar saliva, quizás había sido demasiado obvio, él mismo sabía que no se había comportado como lo haría con alguien desconocido… Pero tener a Misaki como le tenía en secundaria, sin insultos, sin traiciones, con algún que otro "mono estúpido", pero sin sangre ni peleas… Era demasiado para él, no podían simplemente pedirle que lo tratase de manera indiferente, porque era imposible. Siempre había sido imposible, desde que se conocieron hasta que se traicionaron, no era capaz de odiarle, no era capaz de olvidarse de él, Yata le perturbaba de una manera que ni el peli-azul no entendía. Pero no podía decírselo, por supuesto que no, así que busco una explicación lógica para el castaño.

-"Tu carácter está especificado por los miembros de HOMRA en el informe que recibí antes de aceptar este trabajo, eso es todo, por eso digo, que con esa impulsividad tuya, no creo que rechazaras una batalla, eso es todo." –Dijo Saruhiko tratando de sonar convincente.

_"¿En serio no se le ocurrió algo mejor para decirme?" _Pensó el castaño, nada convencido de la respuesta del peli-azul, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a resoplar y mover los brazos dando a entender que ya le daba igual.

-"Está bien, mono. Sólo era curiosidad." –Mintió Misaki, aunque él odiaba las mentiras, pero el otro le había mentido y él simplemente pensó que no era correcto decirle la verdad.

-"Vale… Dime, Mi~Sa~Ki, ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora? Quiero decir, mañana tendremos todo el día libre, así que si quieres hoy podemos quedarnos a jugar videojuegos, en el informe ponía que te gustaban, y hacer actividades que solías llevar a cabo anteriormente favorecerá la recuperación de tu memoria." –Mintió otra vez, y es que realmente lo que le apetecía hacer ahora era quedarse un rato como en los viejos tiempos, y solo de pensar lo rápido que Misaki había empezado a pensar que estaba ocultándole algo solo le hacía darse cuenta de que probablemente tuviese muy poco tiempo de tranquilidad al lado del castaño.

-"Deja de llamarme de esa manera, ¿Quieres?" –Dijo con un deje de molestia el castaño, víendo como el peli-azul reía por su reacción.- "De todas maneras, ¿No me habías dicho que mañana iríamos a mi casa a por mis cosas?"

-"Oh, bueno… Me tomé la libertad de que Scepter4 le pidiera a tu amigo gordo que las fuera a buscar, las traerá mañana por la mañana, probablemente." –Dijo Saruhiko simplemente.

_"Debe referirse a Kamamoto, supongo…" _En realidad no le importaba mucho no ir a su casa a por las cosas, no le tenía mucho apego a ese lugar y no lograba recordar el porqué, pero tampoco era algo prioritario.

-"Bueno, entonces está bien, podríamos jugar a algún juego, supongo." –Y miró a su "guardaespaldas", sorprendiéndose por la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba, pero que cambió automáticamente a una de sus múltiples caras de aburrimiento al notar la mirada del castaño.

Y el resto del día fue usado para jugar videojuegos, tanto Misaki como Saruhiko eran muy buenos, y acabaron por insultarse mientas manejaban los mandos o tratar de pegarse para que él contrario perdiera el control, pero incluso así, ambos disfrutaban del momento, hasta que finalmente se cansaron de jugar, para después darse cuenta de que era bastante tarde, y ni siquiera habían recordado que tenían que cenar. Pero a ninguno de los dos les apetecía moverse para preparar la cena y acordaron que no tenían tanta hambre y que no cenar un día no los iba a matar.

Durante un rato el silencio inundó la habitación, pero uno de esos silencios incómodos, un silencio de tranquilidad, en el que sobraban las palabras. Y aunque a Saruhiko no le gustaba la idea de terminar aquella tranquilidad, tenía que decirle a Misaki que debería irse a dormir, hace nada que había salida del hospital, y el más que nadie necesitaba un largo descanso.

-Oi, Misaki… Creo que deberías ir a descansar. –Dijo el peli-azul en voz baja, pero no se escuchó respuesta del castaño, por lo que se giró, viéndolo medio-durmiendo en su hombro, y se quedó sorprendido, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Misaki no se quedaba dormido con él de esa manera? Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó y cargó al castaño hasta la habitación de invitados para que durmiese ahí, en un principio se había planteado dormir con él, pero sabía que si el skater se despertaba con él a su lado le daría algo y le golpearía hasta morir. Una vez le dejó en su cama, se quedó mirándolo, parecía tan tranquilo… Cualquiera que le viera de esa manera negaría que ese niño con aspecto infantil hubiera disparado y quemado gente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. A este el mismo se preguntaba cómo alguien con ese aspecto angelical, aunque fuese solo mientras dormía, era tan violento. Pero quizás era eso le que le gustaba de él, lo que le atraía de esa manera inexplicable. Estaba dispuesto a irse a su habitación también, pero decidió que se merecía una recompensa por a ver aguantado a ese terco chico todo el día, así que rozó los labios del castaño fugazmente, eso le era suficiente, por ahora, claramente.

Y sin más se fue a su cuarto, aunque tardó bastante tiempo en conciliar el sueño, una vez lo consiguió, fue tan profundo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el resto de la casa_. _

Y es que Misaki se había despertado de repente, de una pesadilla donde se veía a sí mismo lleno de sangre… Un chico vestido de azul…Y… ¿Kamamoto?... Alguien le había lanzado unos… ¿Cuchillos? No lo recordaba muy bien. Le dolía la cabeza, parecía que los recuerdos quisiesen volver todos juntos, y no sería capaz de soportarlo, necesitaba algo para beber, quiso pedírselo al peli-azul, pero no lo encontró por el living ni la cocina, supuso que se habría ido a dormir, así que se busco un poco la vida, pero para su desgracia no conocía para nada el piso en el que estaba y se tropezó más de una vez con muebles que parecían haber sido colocados ahí a propósito para hacerse daño, cuando por fin llego a la cocina después de varios "accidentes" consiguió servirse un poco de agua en un vaso, pero justo cuando se disponía a volver a la habitación, vio la laptop del peli-azul sobre la mesa de la cocina. _"¿Qué tipo de persona no usa su laptop en todo el día y la deja encendida encima de la mesa de la cocina?"_ Y es que Saruhiko había estado con él todo el día, hasta que se durmió, y en todo ese tiempo no había usado para nada la laptop, y la curiosidad pudo con Misaki, ¿Qué tipo de cosas tendría guardadas en el aparato? Por eso se sentó y empezó a curiosear, esperando encontrarse de todo, y seguramente alguna carpeta +18, pero algo llamó su atención, un archivo en una carpeta bastante escondida entre miles de imágenes de ¿ÉL? ¿POR QUÉ ESE ENFERMO TENÍA IMÁGENES SUYAS? Rezó para que fuesen cosas de la investigación, no quería un psicópata obsesivo viviendo con él… Pulso el archivo que le había llamado su atención. **Informe de Yata Misaki **El archivo parecía estar protegido, aún así Misaki entró rápidamente al encontrar al lado de la laptop un papel con la contraseña. _"Hay que ser estúpido, este chico no sirve para guardar información."_

* * *

_Informe de Scepter4 sobre el incidente que envuelve al miembro de HOMRA._

_Yata Misaki._

_Los datos sobre su situación actual y cómo se encontró en el callejón estarán al final del informe._

_Diversos miembros de la banda aseguran que el sujeto tuvo un comportamiento extraño los últimos días antes de su aparición en ese estado._

_Nada está confirmado._

_La persona al cargo del sujeto hasta la identificación de los culpables de este ataque que incumbe a todos los clanes…_

_…Fushimi Saruhiko._

* * *

El vaso de agua cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido, pero el castaño no se dio cuenta, él quería saber qué es lo que había olvidado, pero ahora no tenía ni fuerza para eso. Misaki siempre había tenido mucha curiosidad por todo, y ahora se arrepentía.

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen.


	6. Inocencia

**_Pairing:_** _Saruhiko x Misaki. _[SaruMi]

_**Rated:**_ _Por ahora T, futuramente puede que sea M. _

**_Warning_**: _Yaoi, probablemente Lemon futuro, quizás un poco OoC._

_**Disclaimer: K **__le pertenece a __**GORA**_

**N.A:** _Realmente lo siento si me tardé un poco, pero no sé si lo sabéis, yo vivo en España, donde se sucedió el terrible accidente de tren, y no solo eso, vivo a muy poca distancia de lugar y un amigo mío iba en ese tren, así que estos días estuve muy preocupada y no podía escribir. Pero bueno, espero que les guste este cap. :3_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

"BlaBla..." **-** _Diálogo normal de personajes._

_"BlaBlaBla..." _**- **_Pensamientos de los personajes._

Blabla **-** _Narración normal._

* * *

El castaño cerró con violencia la laptop, aunque no la apagó, en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, miró hacía debajo encontrándose con varios trozos de cristal procedentes del vaso que se había roto, también estaba todo mojado, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto, después de todo, acabaría secándose, así que se limitó a recoger los pequeños trozos que quedaban del destrozado vaso, para después tirarlos, y, aunque se corto ligeramente en las manos ,no le dio importancia, de seguro había sufrido heridas peores que ahora no recordaba.

Decidió volver al que ahora era su cuarto, ya no tenía sed, no tenía ganas de nada realmente, "_¿Por qué tienes que ser Saru?" _Era la única pregunta que ahora estaba en la mente del castaño. Y en realidad era una estupidez pensar eso, porque desde el principio había sido él mismo quien se había empeñado y obstinado en saber quién era el azul realmente, si tan solo no hubiese abierto ese jodido documento… Pero no podía volver atrás, era imposible, y entonces empezaron las preguntas. ¿Por qué Saru era de Scepter4 y él no? ¿Se habían separado? ¿Le había traicionado? No lo entendía, no había explicación lógica a que Saru y el no estuviesen juntos, creía que eran inseparables, y ahora… No solo estaban separados si no que el jodido peli-azul le ocultaba quien era. ¿A qué venía eso? Sentía que el único lugar donde encontraría respuestas era HOMRA, seguro que Totsuka, Izumo y su rey eran capaces de decirle, dudaba de que Kamamoto fuera de ayuda, ese gordo solo pensaba en comer, aunque que cuando lo conoció era mucho más delgado. Y en ese momento lo pensó, ¿Por qué sólo Rikio estaba en el hospital? No es que le molestara, bueno, un poco sí, siempre creyó que HOMRA era una familia y que cuando alguno de sus miembros estaba mal todos lo estaban, y la verdad pensaba que todos deberían de haber estado allí, por lo menos para ayudarle a entender su situación, pero no, solo estaban Saruhiko y Kamamoto.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho, realmente extrañaba HOMRA, el día anterior apenas se había dado cuenta, quizás porque todo le parecía nuevo, pero realmente… Quería ir con todos los chicos del clan rojo, quería volver con su familia. Buscó la marca de su clan en su pecho, como si esta fuese a darle consuelo, pero fue al contrario, ya no había marca, solo una quemadura que abarcaba el espacio que antes ocupaba el símbolo de su orgullo, y se sintió morir, si no tenía la marca, era como si no perteneciera a HOMRA, si no pertenecía a esa familia, ya no le quedaba NADA. Saruhiko le había abandonado y se había unido a los asquerosos azules, y ahora esto… Es como si su mundo estuviese roto. Quiso llorar, quiso gritar. Quiso matarse, pero no lo hizo, no, no iba a dejar que todo eso le superase, no lo permitiría, aún tenía a Saru a su lado, ¿no? Aunque solo lo estuviese cuidado y ahora parecía ser un psicópata y acosador, seguía siendo Saru, o eso esperaba, aunque le había mentido, y al parecer le había traicionado… Y eso, era algo que no podía entender, le iba a pedir explicaciones, oh, por supuesto que lo haría… Y Kamamoto se suponía que le traería sus cosas ese mismo día, así que podía decirle que le llevase a HOMRA sí o sí. Miro la hora, eran las 7:30 de la mañana, parecía que a pesar de la pesadilla había dormido bastante, le hubiese gustado salir ahora mismo hacía el bar de Kusanagi-san, pero, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, no sabría llegar, no recordaba cómo ir al bar desde el centro de la ciudad, y le parecía algo peligroso, ya que no tenía su PDA para llamar a nadie, suponía que se la traería Kamamoto o en el peor de los casos se la habrían llevado los que le atacaron, y además, no tenía armas, su bate y su querido Yatagarasu [El monopatín] no estaban por ningún lugar, le había preguntado al médico pero este le había dicho que las armas no se podían llevar al hospital y que él no sabía nada.

Estaba pensando seriamente lo que le diría a Kamamoto cuando llegase, cuando un insoportable sonido procedente de otra habitación le hizo detener sus pensamientos.

_Biiip, Biiip, Biiip…_

Un jodido despertador, del jodido Saruhiko, por supuesto. Y el maldito mono no lo apagaba, ¿Quién no se despertaría con ese insoportable sonido? Supuso que solo Saruhiko, así que se guió por el ruido para llegar a la habitación, se sorprendió cuando se encontró a Saru despierto, pero sin apagar el despertador.

-"Hola, Misaki. ¿Vienes a darme los buenos días? "–Dijo tras un bostezo el peli-azul.

-"No tenía pensado darte los buenos días." –Respondió secamente el castaño.- "Sólo venía a apagar el aparato ese."

-"Uhm, ya veo…" –Contestó Saru mientras apagaba el despertador y se estiraba, una vez levantado.- "Bueno, ya está apagado, ¿Quieres algo más de mí, Mi~Sa~Ki?"

-"Para de llamarme así, mono de mierda." –Misaki no disimuló para nada su creciente irritación con la despreocupada actitud de Saruhiko.- "Y sí, quiero hablar contigo."

-"Está bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?" –Preguntó el peli-azul notando el más que mal humor del castaño.

-"En cuanto venga Kamamoto, me iré con él a HOMRA."

-"No." –Negó el peli azul.

-"No te he pedido opinión, alguien como tú no tiene ni una pizca de derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no." –Se quejó el castaño.

-"Creo que se te ha olvidado que soy tu guardia personal, que tengo que protegerte y cuidarte hasta que el riesgo de ataque termine, y HOMRA no es un lugar seguro. No irás."

-"No se me ha olvidado, pero alguien como tú no puede ser mi guardia personal, así de simple."

-"Oh, resulta que ahora eres un profesional de selección, ¿no? No me jodas, Misaki."

-"No hace ser profesional, no puedo tener un guardia personal que me miente continuamente." –Dijo el castaño, sin ningún tipo de temor.- "¿O acaso me lo vas a negar, Saruhiko? Me habías dicho que te podía llamar Saru, ¿Cierto? ¿Es que acaso tienes otro jodido nombre o algo? No, y no sé a qué mierdas viene esto."

En ese momento el silencio inundó el lugar, y el peli-azul bajo la mirada, repasando todo lo que había hecho o dicho, buscando algo que lo hubiese delatado, pero no encontró nada, y no se lo iba a negar a Misaki, en realidad lo había deseado, que el castaño supiese quién era, que supiese que lo iba a tener con él, y que no le dejaría marchar, porque siempre había sido de su propiedad, y ahora aún más.

-"Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, Misaki. Pero lo hice por ti, ¿O preferías que te dijera que era tu queridísimo amigo y que ahora estoy en Scepter4 porque odio HOMRA como todo mi alma? Y a tu rey también, ese estúpido de Mikoto me da un asc-"

Calló al sentir como el castaño lo agarraba por el cuello de su camisa retándole con la mirada, estaba claro que aún estaba débil, las manos le temblaban a pesar de querer mostrar fuerza, Saruhiko río amargamente.

-"No te atrevas a hablar así de Mikoto-san, te recuerdo que él nos salvo."

-"No nos salvo, Misaki. Nos destrozó, crees que te salvó solo porque te metió en una banda de delincuentes, yo por suerte me di cuenta, antes de llegar al extremo, pero tú no, eres tan estúpido…"

-"Eres asqueroso, Saruhiko…" –Dijo el castaño soltándolo, sabiendo que no podía con él, no en ese estado.- "No, no eres Saruhiko… Saru era diferente, tú eres otra cosa. Solo eres un demente, solo eso. Pensé que podía recuperarte, pensé que nuestra amistad existía, veo que no… Yo necesito que los chicos del clan estén conmigo, no un loco."

Misaki avanzó dispuesto a irse, no esperaría a Kamamoto, no tenía razón para hacerlo, le dolía saber que su Saruhiko estaba muerto, que ahora en su lugar solo estaba un demente que se creía el rey del mundo. Pero algo lo paró, alguien lo estaba agarrando, el peli-azul lo tenía sujeto, mirándole con una sonrisa para nada normal.

-"Oi, Mi~Sa~Ki. Ya sé que soy diferente a tu Saru, soy mejor, ya no soy tu perrito, así que no me jodas. Te lo he dicho tres veces, tú opinión importa una mierda, no te vas a ir. Y no me importa atarte para que te quedes."

El castaño quiso quejarse, pero el peli azul lo tiró con violencia contra la cama y se puso encima de él, agarrando el cuello de Misaki con la mano, evitando que escapara.

-"¿Lo ves ahora, Misaki? Yo solo trato de protegerte, siempre traté de protegerte, y aún así, cuando sabías que yo vivía porque tú me había liberado de la oscuridad que me había rodeado por años, te fuiste, me dejaste solo, me cambiaste por una banda de delincuentes. ¿Pretendías que me quedara callado? ¿Qué me limitara a sonreírte y fingir que no pasa nada? Créeme que lo intenté, pero dolía. Me acusas de loco, y no lo voy a negar, estoy loco, ¿Pero sabes por qué? Porque tú me volviste así, ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE! Tú me convertiste en esto, así que no te quejes, todo habría sido mejor si hubieses recordado que existía, pero preferiste HOMRA."

Misaki se quedó callado, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué Saruhiko le decía todo eso? ¿Él le había hecho daño? ¿Todo era su culpa? ¿Había sido él quién le había traicionado? Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, y el castaño no pudo evitarlo, su memoria se negaba a decirle lo que realmente había pasado, que había hecho para que su Saru desapareciera, en ese momento lo notó, que Saruhiko le estaba atando a la cama, ATANDO. De hecho, ya le había atado las manos, y él ni cuenta se había dado. ¿Acaso el peli-azul se había montado todo ese discurso solo para poder atarle?

-"¿Q-Qué te cre-" –Fue callado por los labios del ojiazul, para su sorpresa, se esperaba que le pegara, que le tapase la boca con algo o incluso que le dejase inconsciente… ¿Pero un beso? Y no uno cualquiera, su primer beso, con un ex -amigo de la infancia con al parecer problemas psiquiátricos. Aún así, apenas fue un segundo lo que duró el contacto, pues sonó la puerta del apartamento y el soldado no tuvo más remedio que apartarse de Yata, que era todo de color rojo y confusión.

En la puerta del apartamento, estaba, como el peli azul suponía, Kamamoto, cargando una maleta y varias bolsas con cosas pertenecientes a Misaki, el soldado las cogió todas con rapidez e invitó con la mirada al rubio a irse, había interrumpido algo y que soldado había esperado durante mucho tiempo y no estaba de buen humor.

-"¿Podría ver a Yata-san?" –Preguntó Kamamoto, con algo de temor, viendo la mirada asesina del peli azul.

-"No, no puedes."

-"¿Por qué, acaso le ha pasado algo? ¿Su situación ha empeorado?" –Insistió el rubio, oyendo gritos de la más que conocida voz de Yata desde la puerta.- "Parece que le oigo gritar desde aquí."

-"Sí, le ha ocurrido algo. Lo tengo atado a mi cama y lo voy a marcar como mío. ¿Quieres más detalles de lo que voy a hacerle o ya lo has pillado? Por eso grita, te invitaría a verlo, pero desgraciadamente no me gusta tu presencia y creo que a Misaki tampoco le gustaría, creo que le va más la intimidad en estos casos."

La cara de Kamamoto en ese momento hizo reír a Saru, sabía de sobra que el cariño de Kamamoto tenía hacía Yata no era solo de hermanos de clan, como el castaño siempre lo había sentido, para el rubio era otra cosa, y eso al peli-azul siempre le había molestado, había pensado en mil y una formas de acabar con la vida de Kamamoto, pero cada vez que lo iba a hacer, aparecía Misaki por ahí y, obviamente, prefería enfrentarse al castaño. Viendo que el rubio se había quedado en demasiado shock _"No me extraña, le acabo de decir que voy a violar a Misaki…"_ Le cerró la puerta y dejó las cosas del castaño sobre la mesa del living, para volver a dirigirse a la habitación, donde se encontró a Misaki tratando de romper las ataduras con las dientes.

-"Ya te quitaré yo eso, Misaki, te recomendaría relajarte…"

El nombrado se giró, seguía rojo como un tomate y parecía molesto.

-"¿¡P-Pretendes qué me le relaje!? ¡Me tienes atado a tu cama!"

-"Cierto, no sé hasta qué punto estarás cómodo en esa postura… Quizás debería ponerte sentado, aunque mirando hacia mí, claro… Por nada me perdería tu cara…"

-"¿D-De qué estás hablando…?"

Saruhiko le sonrío al castaño, seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando se conocieron, e igual de estúpido, como para seguir sin entender el porqué hacía todo esto.

-"Tranquilo, Mi~Sa~Ki, será divertido."


End file.
